The Sun Will Shine
by sronicayuuri47
Summary: ‘A Nightgowner, A Wimp and An Unwanted Rival’s’ sequel. Wolfram misunderstood Yuuri and thought he’s disregard him. Yuuri on the other hand told Wolfram that he got someone else in his heart which makes Wolfram hurt enough. Who is that brat? Yuuram


Author: **_sronicayuuri47_**

Synopsis: '_A Nightgowner, A Wimp and An Unwanted Rival's' sequel. Wolfram misunderstood Yuuri and thought he's disregard him. Yuuri on the other hand told Wolfram that he got someone else in his heart which makes Wolfram hurt enough. Who is that brat? Yuuram _

Pairings: _Yuuram_

A/N: _I don't own any KKM stuff. The only thing I got is ideas about how to write more… Yeah! _

Title:**The Sun Will Shine**

Yuuri woke up early in the morning. He brought Wolfram, his breakfast. Jennifer prepared some sumptuous meal. Wolfram at last, woke up and stretched himself.

"Urghh…"

"Morning, Wolfram!" The Prince nearly opened his mouth to answer but he then remembered the last night incident. He shut his mouth close, making an annoying expression. Yuuri gave Wolfram his breakfast, smiling but Wolfram just give the Maou an unfriendly and short smile.

"Eat your breakfast. I'll wait for you downstairs, OK?"

"Thanks…" said Wolfram, softly yet annoying. Wolfram ate the morning meal and got change. He wore the blue shirt that Yuuri gave him before.

▒ Flashback ▒

"I think, blue suits you the best. Here, take this shirt. I'm sure it will look great on you and it fit Earth."

"Thanks! Ur too kind. I love blue."

"If you liked blue, why do you wear a 'pink' nightgown every night?"

"Well. I like the soft wind that flow through it giggle"

"You're such a weirdo"

"Who cares?"

"You're my fiancé. Of course I do"

Yuuri waited his fiancé to get ready. A few moments later, The Prince came downstairs.

"Come on Wolfram. Let's go to the backyard. Someone's waiting." Yuuri said incredibly as calm as Conrad usually did.

"Alright" Unexpectedly, Wolfram followed Yuuri like nothing would happen.

"There…" Yuuri point to a degree of angle.

"No one is here… or there?!. Is this some kind of joke? I'm coming back inside." But he stops at once when he felt a gentle hand wrapped his waist.

"I want to show you the person I truly love. Come on." Yuuri force Wolfram backward and walked towards the garage and went inside.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, dear."

"What are you up to exactly?" Wolfram said in an angering tone.

"Something special for you" They went to a huge mirror, hung against the wall. "Look at the mirror"

"So what?"

"With who am I now?"

"Me" An annoying voice comes out from Wolfram's mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Wolfram von Bielefelt"

"So, You've knew my true love. Wolfram von Bielefelt, I LOVE YOU WITH MY TRULY HEART!" Yuuri could see Wolfram's eye from the mirror's reflection, sparking with a 'so-don't-believe-what-he-just-heard' expression.

"Yuu…Yuuri. You're…" before the Prince finished his words, Yuuri's lips descended capturing Wolfram's in a gentle kiss that sent chills of delight, the rest of the world could go hang. Warmth flow through their body. It's like each one gave life to their partner. They enjoyed the sensation, the trust from their deepest heart. 'The Sun Do Shines Again.'

"I LOVE YOU, WOLFRAM. And I'll never change that. You're the best thing happened in my life. Life is nothing without you. I felt so lucky to own you, touch you, and hold you. Your words sometimes harsh and mean, yet you always act caringly. That makes me love you more. I want you to know and believe this, alright?" Yuuri gave Wolfram a simple smile but full of love and truthness. "I don't hate you, Wolf. And never crossed my mind even to only disliking you. You're a very important person in my life. Having you near me makes me stronger. What kind of Maou am I if I can't even keep my precious person happy?"

Wolfram was so touched. He shocked, speechless. He gave Yuuri a hug full of love, trust and tears. "All people got regret, but I don't for this one. I LOVE YOU, WOLFRAM" Yuuri comfort his fiancé tenderly. He's so glad cos Wolfram's 'sun' shines again. Their love just like the four seasons and now it's the wonderful and full of beauty, Spring.◊

A/N: _So? How is it? Good or Bad? If it's bad I'm gonna improve myself more. Well, you guyz know what I mean. Complains if you want. I'm gonna accept it with a smile on my face. Well, this is the end cos I'm tired figuring out another sequel! New stories, maybe? **sronicayuuri47**_


End file.
